Im A Paul Heyman Girl
by fucken fabulous
Summary: Most would have never thought that she would have turned into the manipulating, intelligent, sadistic, cunning human being she turned out to be.. but then again they should have been realized it. After all, she was a Paul Heyman's girl.
1. Chapter 1

_hi everyone! its me with yet another punklee time it is a full-out wrestling story just like i promised! hope you enjoy it and as always there will be an authors note below :)_

* * *

**_"A story has no beginning or end: arbitrarily one chooses that moment of experience from which to look back or from which to look ahead."_**

* * *

_August 21st ,2012 _

_Holiday Inn Express Hotel (Hotel Lobby)_

_Fresno, California_

A.J strolled in with her three sets of big luggage suitcases _*not fun to travel with at all* _also to add onto the heavy luggage she dreads to even take, She has on one strap black back-pack; where she keeps most of her personal stuff as well as her macbook.

She stood in the lobby line behind an elderly couple just thinking, thinking of what has happened these past four months, how everything came tumbling downhill for her. She never knew things could get as personal as it did that night. But she didn't really give a fuck at least not anymore, she now knew what it was _really _like to be in the business, and what people would do just to remain or be in the spotlight. But as her mother always told her _"hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _and when she makes her triumphant return tonight they will know exactly what that meaning withholds.

I know, I know you're wondering what the hell happened? It all started in a match on Smackdown, back in April versus Nikki Bella. Long story short, Nikki went of script and broke her knee. A.J soon had the joy finding out that Nikki acted out of jealously when she put A.J's career on the line, without her knowledge during that match.

Now, A.J wasn't one to hold grudges, but this one she was more than willing to hold. She was the one that always treated everyone nicely, took everything WWE had to throw at her with a grain of salt, always kept an open mind.

Only to be rewarded with a broken knee. Out of fucking jealously! That's the part that kills her the **_absolute_** most, WWE made it clearly known to leave all your personal shit at the door once you step into that ring. *_in some purposes, OBVIOUSLY*_. But its okay. Nikki will learn her lesson _sooner than_ later , **_trust me_**_. _

But, She had other plans she that were already in motion and that need to be taken care of. One of the very first being, going over to the arena to talk to Vince, Stephanie and Hunter about her big, return tonight. And boy oh boy, were they in for hell of a surprise.

* * *

Punk was lounging around on the couch in his private locker-room with the precious, 30-pound object they called the WWE title resting over his stomach. His eyes were peacefully closed, breathing evenly in and out of his nose and mouth. If it were up to him, he would have stayed in that position until he had to go shoot his promo with Cena and Jerry but him being the unlucky mother-fucker he was, He had someone knocking the fucking door down._*cue the headache*._

Groaning, He stood up, placing the title on the end of the couch. He opened up the door to reveal the face of his annoying ass best-friend, _Colt _and his ex-girlfriend Amy. He already knew she was here already. She always came out to watch the show, and catch up with the divas.

"So, you're not going to say hi to your _only_ best-friend?," Colt said sarcastically. Punk just scowled, while Amy stood there for a moment rolling her eyes before entering in with Colt following shutting the door. "Alright, be like that then, you ungrateful little shit."

Punk couldn't help but let out chuckle. Neither could Amy, which made their chuckles turn into laughter. Colt glared at them, He then came up with a fantastic idea, once Colt told them the rumors he heard going around the locker-room and boy was he going to get a kick out of the looks on their after he tells them _this_.

"You know you can laugh all you want you tattooed fuckers. But, I bet you wont be laughing when I tell you what I heard around backstage."

"_Oh, Go ahead_. Please on my behalf delight us." Amy replied thinking she was going to hear something humorous.

"I heard A.J's returning to the ring. And _**soon**_."

* * *

_and im going to leave right here! tell me if you like it or dont! im not really sure about if i should continue it or not! Review/Favorite/Follow, doesn't really matter which one just show some love! lmfao. until the next chapter (?), bisous. :) xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_hey, my little amigos! UGH, i cant put into words how much you guys reviews mean to me! this is sooo unrelated to the story but i HAVE to thank you guys for favoriting, following, reviewing even just reading my stories! i literally LOVE you guys, like you are amazing human beings! never in my short time of being on fanfiction i've ever thought i would have people favoriting/following me as an author! but, back on the story! i hope you guys enjoy it ill see you guys below! -sorry for the long authors note-_

* * *

A.J was walking through the arena with a huge smirk on her face. She had been getting a-lot of "_welcome back!_" and other happy responses from her co-workers that worked around the arenas with the WWE.

And she was happy about that, even if they were negative responses she'll still have the same smirk and confidence she had now. Suddenly, She past by a weird looking locker-room. And when She meant '_weird'_ she didn't mean the good kind of weird, she meant the **bad **type of weird, if that was even a way to explain it.

Either way, it caught her attention. She took a couple steps back, looking at the door in disgust, It had the words '_THE BELLA_ TWINS' plastered over the door with a yellow, star right above it. She scoffed and rolled her eyes walking straight where she was heading.

* * *

Amy was blinking rapidly, not believing what she just heard. *_AJ's coming back. This couldn't be fucking happening!* _She despised that bitch. She was a cocky, gloating twat when she met her back in 2011 and she became an even bigger one in 2012.

"_Please_, tell me this is a joke. _**Right**_?"

"Nope," Colt said with an gloating smile. "It isn't. I can't wait to see her though! Hopefully, she comes one of the days me and Ames are going to be here backstage." He added.

Punk was genuinely glad to hear A.J was returning. Although he didn't know her, he tried calling her. He thought it would be nice to give the kid a call and see how she was doing but she never picked up.

"Yeah. Uh, thats great to hear." Punk simply said he ran his hand over his shaven head. Colt rolled his eyes in annoyance, He knew Punk wasn't going to have the balls to _really_ speak on what he thought of A.J coming back. Simply because he knew of Amy's dislike for the poor girl.

But he brushed it off for now. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Amy nor Punk. That was huge fucking headache awaiting to happen.

"Hopefully, she doesn't run her mouth and act like a little whore this time. I mean that is what made Nikki beat her to a fucking pulp last time." Amy said without an ounce of emotion.

Colt laughed incredulously. He shook his head looking between her and Punk, he opened his mouth but couldn't make anything come out of it. Colt couldn't **believe** the things she said half the fucking time, just like the shit she just said!

He had no idea that who he once thought of as one the coolest, most down-to-earth person he had ever met.. could turn into this complete, out-right _bitch_. And for no complete reason either, He _hoped_ that A.J came back with her guard all the fucking way up and be ready to kick some ass.

* * *

She finally found the door that she had been looking for. She knocked on the door rapidly and rudely not caring if they were in a meeting or not. They told her a specific time to be here and here She was. They should already know what time it is.

"STOP POUNDING ON MY GODDAMN DOOR OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL FIRE YOUR ASS!" Vince yelled out.

A.J shrugged and continued. She heard him stomp loudly to what seems like the door muttering some incoherent words along the way. He opened the door so hard she wouldn't be surprised if he broke the hinges off the damn door. But nonetheless here he was wearing that tacky ass suit looking absolutely ridiculous.

"**WHAT THE HE**-," he stopped himself, "_Oh_. Uh, A.J welcome back. Why, um.. Come on in."

"It would be my absolute pleasure, _Vincent_."

Vince stepped aside letting A.J walk in, he then shut the door walking back to his desk, "You sure look mighty different since we last saw you in April."

A.J rolled her eyes. "And you look the exact fucking same as well, just with a different tacky ass suit," Stephanie and Hunter jaws dropped, "Anyways, you guys wanted to talk to me about my return."

"Yes, we do. The Creative Team have been having some trouble coming up with some ideas for your return tonight. And we were hopefully thinking that today we can brainstorm a bit and come up with an idea of how you'll be returning tonight."

"So, once again your **Un**creative Team failed to come up with a simple ass idea. But no worries here I have an amazing idea."

"Well, go on. tell us your idea."

"Okay, tonight Kaitlyn's going to win the the Divas battle royal. After Kaitlyn wins Eve attacks her - trying to make a point. Then yours truly comes out saves Kaitlyn as if Im returning as heel but then I surprisingly attack her. Declaring myself as a heel." A.J explained.

Stephanie, Vince and Hunter looked at each other.

Stephanie cocked her head to the side. "That is a good idea A.J. We'll use your idea tonight and see how people react. If this idea of yours unfortunately doesn't work out, we'll send one of the writers to work some ideas out with you."

Vince and Hunter silently agreed with Stephanie.

A.J stood up smiling from her chair. "Welp, this was a good meeting. Im sure we'll many good meetings to come."

A.J shook their hands and went out the door. She replaced her dazzling smile with an evil smirk. She started walking down the hall skipping.

She couldn't help but be excited. Her plan was finally coming in to motion.

* * *

_ and thats a wrap! i hope you like it! im sooooo sorry I haven't been updating more frequently as i should BUT i have been very busy! also i would like to share that i now have a tumblr ( .vu)! there you can ask me questions about my stories, and well just about anything you want to ask me :0 remember to review/favorite/ and follow! until next chapter, bisous :* _


End file.
